Modern electronic communication devices are generally enabled with the ability to process different sets of calendar data and the ability for a set of calendar data to be shared with other communication devices so that multiple communication devices associated with different shared sets of calendar data can add/update/remove events from the set, or group of sets, of shared calendar data (e.g. a family shared calendar). However, in order to share sets in, for example, Web-based calendars such as Google Calendar and 30 Boxes, a calendar service website must be accessed (e.g. logged into), and the textual data must be received indicating how the set of calendar data associated with the calendar service website is to be shared. For example, data identifying another account on the calendar service website must be received. On wireless communication devices, shared sets calendar data are not generally available.